


Copula Mundi

by Clor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chains, Demon Sex, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Teratophilia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clor/pseuds/Clor
Summary: Il cuore di ogni uomo, come una fortezza, è espugnabile, così come ogni mente può essere sedotta dalle ombre.                                                          Questo lo sapeva bene Thresh che, da diverso tempo, aveva puntato il suo avido sguardo sulla vittima da lui prescelta...





	Copula Mundi

«L'anima è tale da cogliere le cose superiori senza trascurare le inferiori- per istinto naturale, sale in alto e scende in basso. E quando sale, non lascia ciò che sta in basso e quando scende, non abbandona le cose sublimi; infatti, se abbandonasse un estremo, scivolerebbe verso l'altro e non sarebbe più la copula del mondo.» -Marsilio Ficino.

 

Il cuore di ogni uomo, come una fortezza, è espugnabile, così come ogni mente può essere sedotta dalle ombre.  
Questo lo sapeva bene Thresh che, da diverso tempo, aveva puntato il suo avido sguardo sulla vittima da lui prescelta: lei era tenace, squisita nella sua volontà d’animo, una così perfetta preda da spezzare.  
Era stato paziente, sottile, doveva ammetterlo- passare attraverso l’inconscio degli umani non era qualcosa che rientrava propriamente nel suo modus operandi, ma poteva fare un’eccezione per raggiungere il suo scopo.  
Il demone sapeva bene che la mente dell’uomo è chiusa nelle tenebre di un oscuro carcere fatto di debole carne che lo rende vittima dei suoi stessi capricci- incapace di resistere una volta trascinato verso il basso, verso il suo lato più animalesco.  
Eppure per raggiungere un simile degrado, aveva dovuto essere estremamente cerebrale: l’aveva circuita notte dopo notte, lentamente, sussurrandole causticamente frasi che andassero ad accendere quel desiderio di lasciarsi andare che giace anche nelle menti dei più forti. Aveva inquinato le sue notti, accendendole di pensieri cremisi. Lei si era ribellata più volte, destandosi da quei sogni scomodi, imbarazzanti, che l’avevano gettata in uno stato di confusione.  
Il Carceriere di certo non si lasciò scoraggiare e continuò, notte dopo notte, convinto che lasciar sedimentare quei semi, un giorno non troppo lontano, avrebbe portato i suoi frutti.  
E fu così, perché quei semi crebbero durante le ore diurne, inquinandole i pensieri, divenendo una balsamica distrazione dalla vita alla luce del sole. Lei non vedeva più l’ora di crollare tra le braccia di Morfeo per potersi lasciare alle spalle ogni responsabilità, ogni forza, perché in fondo erano solo sogni, appuntamenti segreti col suo inconscio, qualcosa d’innocuo che l’aiutava a bilanciare una vita fatta di grandi responsabilità.  
Ma avvenne che per una notte non sognò nulla e si svegliò quasi delusa, cercò di non pensarci, sperando nella seguente notte ,ma si ripeté lo stesso ancora ed ancora.  
Thresh lo aveva fatto di proposito perché ogni desiderio è lì che langue nell’impossibilità di essere soddisfatto ed una volta stuzzicato, si amplifica andando ad acuire la necessità. L’aveva lasciata sola, in balia dei tremori causati dall'anima che voleva trascinarla giù per saziare quel desiderio che aveva fatto sbocciare in sogno con tanta dedizione.  
Poi una notte si era manifestato a lei, destandola da quel sonno nervoso poiché privo di consolazioni.  
Le aveva sussurrato di essere venuto a prendersi ciò che gli aspettava di diritto e lei, fremendo, aveva lasciato che fosse il corpo a parlare, chinandosi dinanzi a lui senza comprendere che ciò che lui voleva era la sua anima. Era quasi rimasto deluso da quella reazione così subitanea.  
Quella voce l'aveva spezzata e sentirla così vividamente la faceva sentire viva e rintontita, immesamente grata di essere lì a fissare quella creatura che risvegliava con la sua sola presenza qualcosa di atavico, di incomprensibile.  
Non sapeva come fosse finita a desiderare tutto ciò con tale intensità, forse era ancora convinta che fosse tutto un sogno.  
Il demone decise di torturarla ancora un po' prima di strapparle la possibilità di elevarsi da quel corpo, dopotutto qualche capriccio poteva permetterselo.  
Lei sussultò quasi spaventata alla vista della sua eccitazione. Lui era immenso, imponente, ed ora le stava stringendo con forza i capelli tra quegli artigli, spingendola contro il suo inguine.  
Emise un piccolo rantolo sofferente ed iniziò a dedicarsi a quella fantasia così vivida e pulsante con baci languidi ed umidi per tutta la sua lunghezza, aiutandosi con le dita esili che donavano carezze ripetute su ogni centimetro di pelle.  
Si era istintivamente avvicinata di più, stuzzicando la cuspide già umida con le labbra piene ed arrossate e la lingua che non riposava neanche per un istante in un solo punto. Leccava tutta la sua lunghezza, si perdeva nelle nervature e tornava in alto lasciando scie argetee di saliva per poi succhiare un poco la pelle e tirarla.  
Il demone emetteva suoni disumani, sospiri gelidi che la terrorizzavano mentre lei cercava di prendere tempo perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscita ad accogliere qualcosa di così grande nella sua bocca.  
Era troppo e la ragione forse aveva iniziato a bussare facendo scattare un campanello d'allarme.  
Come se Thresh potesse leggerle nel pensiero, all'improvviso la spinse contro il suo membro e lei non poté che chiudere gli occhi e tossire, come possibile.  
Lui continuava a spingerla verso il bacino, artigliandole a sangue la pelle delle spalle perché non era riuscita neanche ad arrivate a metà.  
Non sarebbe mai, mai riuscita a circondarlo del tutto, si sentì quasi soffocare da quella presenza viva e rovente dentro la sua gola.  
Aveva cercato di ribellarsi agitando le braccia, mugolando come possibile, ma lui aveva semplicemente detto di lasciarsi andare, di non combattere e lei si era tranquillizzata vedendo scorrere nei suoi occhi tutti quei sogni che l'avevano resa così malleabile.  
La paura fu presto sostituita da un'incontrollabile desiderio di muoversi e così fece, spinta dall'unico scopo di sentirsi affrancata da quella mancanza di respiro, violata e posseduta da qualcosa di diverso.  
Mosse il capo più volte, incurante di avere diversi filamenti di saliva mischiata ad altri liquidi viscosi a bagnarle il mento fino a scendere sul collo niveo ed il seno.  
Voleva solo cercare di prenderne di più, di spingersi oltre anche se questo avrebbe comportato l'asfissia.  
L'attrito continuo e ritmato del palato contro il suo membro lo stavano portando al limite, dettò così con veemenza gli ultimi movimenti di quel carcere corporeo, sentendola mugolare contro di lui.  
Il Carceriere si era allontanato quanto bastava per sporcarle il viso, oltre che la bocca che aveva tenuto aperta, come a chiederne ancora.  
Se doveva umiliarla e spezzarla, tanto valeva farlo fino all'ultimo.  
La donna emise un grido, ma non di piacere.  
**Era rovente.**  
Si sentiva come un bambino ingordo che aveva deciso di mangiare comunque il piatto ancora caldo, scottandosi la lingua.  
Le lacrime di dolore scorrevano sulle guance, anch'esse doloranti e calde sotto quel liquido.  
Bruciava, bruciava immensamente e piangeva confusa perché le stava piacendo la sensazione della pelle ustionata, come se qualcuno avesse colato della cera su di lei. Sentiva ogni singola cellula prendere fuoco, tremare ed esplodere, senza capire davvero cosa stesse accadendo.  
Lo guardava singhiozzando, le labbra ancora spalancate, incapace di muoversi.  
Lui aveva emesso una risata cupa, vibrante, e l'aveva avvolta nelle sue catene. L'aveva trascinata giù e ora si sarebbe preso ciò che legava la vita al suo corpo, perché quando ti sei spinto allo stato animale, l'anima, per quanto irrequieta per natura, ha bisogno di stimoli per risalire. Stimoli che lui, il Carceriere, non le avrebbe dato.  
Le parole melliflue e rassicuranti erano solo una speranza lontana ora. Strinse di più quella morsa infernale e si beò del terrore e lo smarrimento nei suoi occhi colmi di lacrime.  
Già pregustava le violenze che sarebbero seguite, le urla infinite. Era solo l'inizio di una tortura eterna...


End file.
